Strength
by Anoreyniel
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto could not resist Haku. Not when he saved him in Wave, and not when he lay in his bed...


**A/N: My second foray into the world of fanfiction. Please read, review, and if you feel the need, feel free to flame. However, please include exactly what you disliked within the fire, so I can improve. This is a one-shot in a long series of one-shots that I plan to write in an effort to improve the quality of my writing. Without further ado, here is the story. **

Naruto knelt before the Hokage, the normally boisterous Genin unusually stoic. Anyone familiar with the blonde boy would have been shocked to see the changes that had been wrought upon him during the mission to Wave. His spiky blonde hair had grown and darkened considerably, touching his shoulders and bearing the consistency, feel, and look of fur. Where before he would have been described as short and stocky, he had shot up at least half a foot, and toned muscle now rippled across his frame. The orange jumpsuit Naruto had favored had been abandoned in exchange for a tight-fitting protective mesh shirt and heavy black cargo pants, revealing his tanned skin. The most shocking change of all was only seen as he lifted his head and stared at the Hokage, revealing his crimson eyes.

"Zabuza was a lot stronger than I expected him to be, even after Kyuubi's chakra altered me. In the end, Kakashi-sensei managed to…_recruit_ him and I convinced both nuke-nin to join Konoha." The Genin's voice, deepened considerably, brought relief to the village leader's ears.

Though Naruto had obviously changed, Sarutobi still sensed a hidden amusement within his tone and words. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Report later to the hospital for a medical. Haku may have to board with you until we are certain of his pending status as a shinobi and… "Sarutobi trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Naruto nodded and sent a smile to the Hokage, unaware it was more akin to a feral smirk. As he left the debriefing room, he noticed Sasuke patiently waiting his turn. The Uchiha sent an imperceptible nod of respect his way, which Naruto barely managed to catch. Returning the nod, Naruto quickened his pace, the wind whipping his mane of hair around as he traversed the rooftops. Night had settled on Konoha. He entered his apartment, and surveyed the dilapidated mess. It was home. Finally, he managed to shed his clothes and collapse on the bed, exhaustion attacking his body with vengeance.

Lavender, jasmine, sandalwood, and a dozen other scents assaulted his heightened sense of smell as Naruto cracked his eyes. His sight pierced the darkness and he saw the young, powerful ninja at the foot of his bed. Haku was beautiful. The moonlight made his pale skin glow with a heavenly radiance. His body was sinewy with lean muscle, the only contrast visible to his otherwise feminine features. It was true. Haku was, quite possibly, the most beautiful face Naruto had ever laid eyes on. In his mind, he kept reminding himself that Haku was a man, but even though he had already firmly convinced himself of this fact, it did not change his attraction to the pale shinobi.

"Naruto-sama, please let me serve you." Haku's soft, melodious voice caressed his ears.

"No, Haku. Stop. My name is Naruto. I told you, you're free. You never have to serve anyone again. You can be my friend, which is good enough." Naruto found himself trying to resist the lust that attacked his mind, the same way the bloodlust had filled him during the battles in the mission. Kyuubi's alterations had completely distorted his mind, much more willing to kill, even reveling in it. And the lust was nearly overpowering. To make matters worse, Haku, clad only in a pair of pants had climbed upon Naruto's bed and began making ministrations on his bare, muscled torso.

"No, Haku." He said firmly. "You don't have to-"

"Please! At least let me sleep here, with you, just tonight. I feel safe. With you. Please." Haku pleaded in furious whispers.

Finally, Naruto relented and moved aside, giving Haku space to lie. The feral shinobi drifted to sleep, the smell of medicinal herbs and floral wonders in his head.

The next morning, Naruto awoke to a pleasant weight upon his chest. Still groggy with sleep, he looked down to see locks of raven hair spilling across his chest. Naruto, in his sleep addled state, realized that, at some point in the night, Haku had shed his mesh pants, and joined Naruto in the nude. Haku stirred silently and looked up; blush prominent on his pale features. Blood suddenly rushed to his nether regions as he realized his position.

The moment Naruto felt Haku's cock press against and rub his own; he lost all semblance of control. Naruto leaned forward and captured Haku's lips in his own, pressing his body against the pale boy. Haku moaned as Naruto's hands massaged his back and found its way to the ice nin's shapely rear. Haku's body was alight with a flame that seemed to originate from Naruto, evident in his flushed skin and quickening heart rate. Naruto's large member pressed against Haku and he loved every second of the close contact. Haku opened his mouth and forced his tongue into Naruto, but the larger boy quickly dominated him. Haku whimpered as Naruto nibbled his bottom lip and began nipping and sucking his way down his neck and torso.

The whimpers quickly turned to pleasurable moans as Naruto began sucking and licking Haku's tender nipples. As his tongue massaged the sensitive nub, one of Naruto's hands made pleasurable motions on Haku's bottom while his other hand reached down to stroke the smaller boy's shaft. Naruto was a man possessed, and it was scary how accurate that statement could be in certain perspectives. Before, he had been an inexperienced boy, now the lust flowing through his body made him painfully aware of exactly how to give pleasure to man or woman. He ate and drank from Haku's bliss as if it was his own. Naruto flipped Haku gently so he was on top and slowly lowered himself down.

"N-Naruto, p-please-." His voice, coming out in short bursts between moans was cut off as Naruto wrapped his lips around Haku and begin sucking the sensitive head of Haku's penis.

Naruto licked, sucked, and brought sensations in Haku's body that he had never felt before. Naruto took all of Haku in his mouth and began humming, the vibrations suddenly pushing Haku over the top as he exploded. Naruto, still stroking Haku, slowly lifted his leg's to display his opening. Naruto leaned forward and his tongue began rimming Haku expertly.

Haku's member, which had begun to soften, instantly stood at attention. The sensations had rendered him into a speechless mass of pleasure, passion, and intensity. Naruto finished lubricating Haku and stood on his knees on the bed. He lifted Haku's legs and rested them on his shoulders. Naruto slowly brought his penis forward and rested it against Haku's opening. He pushed slightly and the head penetrated. Haku let forth a moan louder than all others preceding it and Naruto looked into his eyes. They begged him to continue, and he plunged forward, burying himself in Haku. The tightness was amazing and Naruto loved every second of it. He stayed in Haku, unmoving, for a few minutes to allow the boy to adjust to his size, and then he began to pump.

Naruto shoved in and out of Haku. His hands massaged the boy's slim physique. One hand stroked his shaft while the other tweaked Haku's nipples. Naruto leaned forward and passionately kissed Haku, his tongue, hands, and member pushing Haku over the top once again, and the two climaxed at the same time, in a burst of pleasure and passion. Naruto pulled out of Haku and lay down next to the exhausted and thoroughly satisfied boy, eyes half lidded. Haku leaned into Naruto and the feral shinobi held Haku close to his body, wrapping his arms around the boy, lovingly and possessively. As they drifted off to comfortable slumber, Naruto knew he would never have the strength to resist Haku.


End file.
